<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottoms Up by AJtheBlueJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241231">Bottoms Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay'>AJtheBlueJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Erotica, Frottage, Gay Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pansexual Character, Panties, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Wet Dream, drakepad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Launchpad is in a sexy schoolgirl outfit and Drake makes his dreams come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottoms Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thank a Discord I'm in for the god-tier discussions of LP in a skirt too short to do any good and Drake getting his with that. Short one but hopefully plenty of hotness for y'all. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake didn’t waste any time while he had his arms wrapped around Launchpad, slinking his hands daintily down his torso until he reached the soft cloth of the skirt his boyfriend was wearing. The hand traveled onto his thigh and held there for a minute, before moving onto the prize he so desperately wanted and that the skirt was too short to hide. Drake smirked upon discovering that his muscular lover was rock hard inside the silken panties he chose with his schoolgirl uniform, and he rubbed the outline with his palm as if to say, <em>this is mine.</em></p><p>Launchpad moaned and humped into Drake’s hand. The shorter duck pulled Launchpad closer so his own crotch met the pilot’s exposed tail. He humped into Launchpad’s rear with a tantalizing pace, his own drakehood hardening with every thrust into the panties.</p><p>“Drake…” breathed Launchpad, fondling his pecs.</p><p>Drake hummed as he wriggled a finger in the waistband of those panties and slid them down. “I want you so bad, Launchpad.”</p><p>“T-take me,” said Launchpad, helping Drake position his panties so they were down to his knees.</p><p>Drake wasted no time nor lube as Launchpad’s entrance seemed ready for the taking so his penis told him. So he lined himself up and plunged for the treasure inside. The two drakes grunted as their ravenous desires were merged and Drake began thrusting. It was so slick yet deliciously tight, sending waves of pleasure through his cock and up his spine. At the same time, he jerked Launchpad off, synchronous to his rhythm. Launchpad spread his legs and rolled his hips with each squeeze, huffing and puffing his approval.</p><p>Drake sped up, pulling at the shirt with his free hand, all pretenses of gentlemanly love giving way to animalistic lust. Their moans grew louder as Drake pounded their way to the finish line, making sure to hit Launchpad’s special spot as often as he could. It was working as he noted that his buff, hunky lay was pure putty in his arms.</p><p>“Ungh! I’m close,” Launchpad strained.</p><p>“Me too,” Drake confirmed, his dick on fire, tense and vibrating. “Come on, big guy. Cum for me.”</p><p>“Oh! Ah! It’s coming! I’m cumming!”</p><p>Drake’s vision turned white as he released into Launchpad, drawing out every last bit from Launchpad as he himself orgasmed himself dry. Their cries echoed all around them, seemingly enveloping them in everlasting bliss…</p><p>+++</p><p>Then Drake woke up. He sat straight up, panting and hot. The red light of dawn dotted the floor of his hideout in the Audubon Bay Bridge, the faint lapping of waves against the columns below punctuating the calm of the turning day.</p><p>Drake yawned and adjusted himself in bed. It was then he noticed a distinct wetness. He blushed ruby red and looked down to see the result of his very vivid dream. It felt so real to him, and damn, was it sexy. Perhaps he could persuade Launchpad to dress like he had the next time they were together. The potentials raced through Drake’s mind and drew a longing sigh from him.</p><p>
  <span>But first, these sheets needed washing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>